When the complete solution provided by a website is subjected to stress testing there is intent to test both the functioning of the individual components involved in providing the solution as well as the interconnection between these components. For a website that has a backend application, which may or may not be located on a server hosting the website, such testing of the interconnections involves testing a client or user connection to the server and the connection between the server and the backend application.
The website may be stress tested by sending requests to the server that involve accessing the backend application to simulate real-life use of the website. Such stress testing may be implemented by driving requests from the client to the server where the server processes the requests and involves the backend application as appropriate. However, if volume is part of the stress testing then there may be a large number of requests, and subsequently an even larger volume of diagnostic information, traversing the connection between the client and the server which may not align with the testing objectives when the focus of the testing is the connection between the server and the backend application.